Torchwood Saison 4 4x05 Back to the Past
by Duam78
Summary: MA VISION DE LA SAISON 4 DE TORCHWOOD - Spoilers Children of Earth - Un meurtre va permettre à Eirwen, jeune inspecteur, de découvrir enfin ce qui est arrivé à sa mère... mais elle ne fera pas que découvrir cela...
1. Prologue

Les membres de Torchwood avaient passé l'après-midi à nettoyer le Hub des dégâts causés par l'ouverture de la faille. Ils avaient failli connaître, une nouvelle fois la fin du monde, mais grâce au Docteur, cela avait été évité de justesse, mais dévastant cependant le premier étage. Durant la soirée, Jack et Will s'étaient occupés du corps de Deirdre, de ses « funérailles » pour sa famille ainsi que des divers rapports et avis de décès nécessaires afin de rendre sa mort « naturelle ». C'était comme ça à Torchwood. Si on mourait en mission, on devenait corps et biens, et ad-vitam locataire de la morgue.

Les deux hommes avaient donc placé le corps de Deirdre dans un des tiroirs vides et avaient été récupérer un cadavre non identifié à la morgue de la ville, qu'ils avaient présenté comme celui de leur équipière à la famille. Comme d'habitude, la douleur des parents avait permis de noyer la sombre histoire de meurtre qu'ils avaient dû inventer.

Ils étaient revenus exténués. Simon et Eirwen les attendaient avec le Docteur qui profitait de son petit séjour à Cardiff pour « refaire le plein ». Minuit sonna à la tour du Château. Ils étaient tous assis sur des chaises, dispersés aux quatre coins du Hub.

Jack : Allez vous reposer. Rendez vous demain. Doc, tu peux prendre la chambre de repos si tu veux.

Ten : Je vais retourner au Tardis… J'y ai deux trois trucs à réparer que je remets toujours au lendemain. C'est le moment ou jamais.

Jack : Comme tu veux. Mais tu seras là demain pour le p'tit déj !

Ten : Bien entendu... Tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'attends de regoûter au fameux café de Mr Jones !

Will : Ce sera un plaisir Docteur.

Le lendemain matin, Eirwen fut la première à entrer dans le Hub. Un silence y régnait, ce qui était rarement le cas car Jack ou Will étaient toujours là avant elle, à croire qu'ils vivaient ici.

Elle jeta son manteau sur le dossier de sa chaise et mis la main dans sa poche. Elle en sortit la montre, la montre par qui tout avait failli finir sous l'ombre dévastatrice d'Abaddon. Le Docteur lui avait demandé de la lui rapporter afin de la neutraliser. Elle la remis en place dans sa poche sachant que si elle la posait quelque part elle mettrait des jours à la retrouver.

Simon entra en compagnie du Docteur qu'il avait croisé sur le chemin, mais toujours pas de traces de Jack ni de Will. Soudain un bruit retint leur attention, il se penchèrent par dessus la rambarde et virent Jack enlaçant Will contre le chambranle de la porte de … de la réserve ? Ils ne les avaient pas entendus et Eirwen en profita pour descendre les rejoindre, curieuse d'en savoir plus.

Will : Eiry… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il s'était éloigné de Jack avec la vitesse d'un félin, mais trop tard, Eirwen et Simon en avait déjà déduit ce qu'ils avaient de toute façon en tête depuis longtemps. Jack et Will étaient ensemble.

Eirwen : Vous … Je m'en doutais !

Simon : Moi j'en étais sûr ! Il faut dire que Jack ne fait pas dans le subtil parfois !

Ten : Jack et subtilité … Deux mots qui ne vont pas l'un avec l'autre !

Jack : Hé !

Eirwen : C'est votre chambre alors ? cette fameuse réserve ? Je peux voir ?

Will referma la porte rapidement au grand damne d'Eirwen qui mourait d'envie de la découvrir.

Will : C'est privé.

Mais le rouge qui lui montait aux joues ne faisait que renforcer la curiosité de la jeune femme qui se promis d'y entrer un jour.

Tous se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion. Will mit en marche le percolateur et prépara les boissons. Simon sortit les viennoiseries de son sac à dos et les plaça sur la table basse près des sofas. Le Doc s'assit en compagnie d'Eirwen, de Simon et de Jack et attendirent que le plus grand faiseur de café de Cardiff daigne les servir.

Eirwen : Au fait Docteur, voici la montre.

Le Docteur s'empara de la montre à gousset et avec son tournevis sonic fit disparaître les dernières traces d'énergies la reliant à la faille. La montre était comme neuve. Il la tendit à Jack.

Ten : Je crois qu'Eirwen ne m'en voudra pas de la redonner à son ancien propriétaire.

Eirwen : Bien sûr que non. Elle a appartenu à Ianto c'est ça ? La dédicace lui était destinée ?

Jack : Oui… Merci.

Eirwen : D'ailleurs… J'y repense. Tu ne m'a toujours pas expliqué et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir saisis la signification de ce « Oui » que tu m'as donné comme réponse.

Will revenait avec un plateau contenant 5 tasses fumantes. Il le déposa à côté des viennoiseries et son regard se posa sur la montre.

Will : Mais ... C'est ma montre !

Eirwen leva les yeux vers Will.

Eirwen : Ta montre ?

Will : Heu… je veux dire… Ta montre Jack, ils ont retrouvé TA montre…

Jack : Laisse tomber. Ils ont compris … Et puis, je pense qu'on peut arrêter de jouer ce petit jeu.

Will : Oui, je pense.

Eirwen : Alors tu es Ianto ? Le Ianto qui a vécu à l'époque de mon arrière grand mère ? Mais c'est impossible.

Ten : Rien est impossible Mlle Lloyd.

Eirwen : Mais tu as quoi ? 26, 27 ans ?

Will : J'ai eu 110 ans le 19 août dernier.

Jack : Et il est toujours aussi séduisant que le premier jour, bien conservé pour un vieillard !

Will : Tu peux parler ! avec tes presque 300 ans … Et encore, je ne sais même pas si j'en suis proche ou éloigné…

Jack : Mais je reste un jeunot comparé à notre doyen de plus de 900 ans !

Eirwen : J'en ai la tête qui tourne ... Mais comment est-ce possible, comment, je croyais qu'il … pardon que tu étais mort lors de l'attaque des 4.5.6.

Ianto : Je suis effectivement mort. Mais le Docteur m'a … Comment on peut dire ça Docteur ?

Ten : Je n'en sais rien Ianto. Je ne peux m'en donner le mérite, c'est encore un mystère impossible. Un second point fixe dans le temps et l'espace… une nouvelle aberration…

Eirwen : C'est bien beau tout ça, mais vous allez nous raconter comment ça s'est passé ?

Jack et le Docteur s'enfoncèrent dans le dossier du sofa, Ianto prit place à coté de Jack et Eirwen et Simon se mirent en face d'eux, excités comme des enfants attendant qu'on leur raconte une histoire merveilleuse.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Flash Back

**Pour lire la suite de cet épisode **

**Allez lire la fic **

**DANS UN MILLIER D'ANNEES**

**de Yeles**

h ttp:/ww w . fan fiction .net/s/6721016/1/Dans_un_millier_dannees

(en enlevant les espaces)


	3. Chapitre 2 : Explications

Jack venait de finir le long récit de cette aventure, lui et le Docteur s'étaient relayés durant presque trois heures. Eirwen et Simon étaient horrifiés de ce qu'avaient pu vivre leurs amis, mais émerveillés par l'irréalisme de l'histoire, et surtout par la façon dont le Docteur et Jack avaient de la raconter. Vers la fin de l'histoire, alors que Ten narrait les deniers instants de l'entité, Jack avait posé machinalement sa main sur la cuisse de Ianto qui avait refermé la sienne par-dessus. Ianto avait, bien entendu, déjà eu le droit au déroulements minutes après minutes des évènements de ces jours lointains, mais, même s'ils remontaient à une éternité, il ressentait, enfoui au fond de son âme, une peur indéracinable de revoir cet intrus réapparaître.

Jack se tourna vers le Docteur.

Jack : Tu sais ce que je t'ai dit, ce jour-là, à bord du S. P. SS RTC 42 ?

Ten : Quoi ?

Jack : Je t'ai dit, si ma mémoire est bonne « Je crois que je n'aurai jamais assez de toute mon éternité pour te remercier. »

Ten : Oui, je m'en souviens Jack et ?

Jack : Je le pense encore plus aujourd'hui. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais vécu les moments que j'ai vécu avec lui. Et je ne serais pas l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui.

Les deux amis se regardèrent, les yeux remplis d'un amour fraternel qui ne nécessitait pas que leur conversation se poursuive verbalement. Eirwen se dit qu'ils avaient dû vivre ensemble des aventures passionnantes et d'autres plus terrifiantes pour qu'ils se vouent mutuellement une si grande amitié et un si profond respect.

Eirwen : Mais après ? Que s'est-il passé si vous n'êtes pas rentrés avec mon arrière grand mère.

Ianto : Nous avons voyagé avec le docteur pendant une période. Comme je l'avais dit à Gwen, je ne pouvais pas rentrer à Cardiff aussi rapidement. Et de toute façon, pour eux, j'étais mort. Je ne me voyais pas expliquer à ma famille que je ne l'étais pas. C'était trop compliqué. Mais nous avons fait quelques incursions de temps en temps, pour vérifier que tout allait bien. C'est pour cela que j'ai dû changer de prénom et prendre celui de Wil, m'inventer une histoire familiale et un passé. Je pouvais alors circuler tranquillement sur Terre, j'avais une nouvelle identité.

Eirwen : Pourquoi Will ?

Ianto : C'est le diminutif de mon second prénom, Ianto Gwillym Jones. Et c'est également celui de mon grand père maternel.

Eirwen : Donc vous êtes revenus quand même ?

Jack : Nous le devions à Gwen. Nous lui avions promis. Nous sommes venus périodiquement, pour les évènements qui marquent la vie d'une famille, quand elle nous appelait pour nous prévenir, nous étions les « cousins éloignés » : la naissance de ta grand-mère Marie, la seconde fille de Gwen, la naissance de Meredith, ta mère, le décès de Rhys… Puis ce fut Marie qui nous appela pour nous prévenir du décès de Gwen. Elle avait trouvé une liste sur laquelle se trouvaient les noms des gens à prévenir si elle venait à disparaître.

Jack eut un nœud au fond de la gorge lorsqu'il parla du décès de Gwen. Jack avait été, dès sa première rencontre, attiré par elle, et bien qu'il ait admis qu'elle ne se laisserait jamais tenter avec lui, il lui portait une tendresse particulière. Ianto reprit la conversation afin de laisser au Capitaine le temps de reprendre contenance.

Ianto : Puis nos visites se sont espacées, nous revenions sans raison, juste pour vérifier que tout allait bien pour la famille de Gwen et la mienne.

Simon : Mais ta famille, Will… heu pardon, Ianto, elle n'en a jamais rien su ?

Ianto : Non. Et je continue à croire que c'était mieux ainsi. Ils ont côtoyé l'impensable une fois, c'était déjà trop. Une fois le deuil passé, ils ont pu tourner le dos à ce qui était arrivé et recommencer une nouvelle vie, loin des aliens et autres monstruosités recrachées par la faille.

Eirwen : Mais comment faisiez-vous pour voyager ?

Ten : Je faisais le Taxi.

Les trois amis explosèrent de rire, ce qui eut pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère, qui en avait bien besoin. Ianto se leva et demanda si un autre café leur ferait plaisir.

Ten : Avec plaisir.

Eirwen : Bien sûr.

Simon : Quelle question !

Jack : Tu m'amènes une bière ?

Avec un sourire, Ianto se dirigea vers le percolateur et le mit en marche. Il sortit une bouteille de bière du mini-frigo et la décapsula. Dans le placard, il prit un verre qu'il humidifia afin d'éviter que la bière ne mousse de trop et y versa le liquide brun-doré.

Pendant qu'il faisait couler les quatre cafés, Jack et le Docteur étaient partis dans une discussion des plus étranges.

Jack : Si tu l'avais réparé, tu n'aurais pas eu à faire le taxi !

Ten : Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était hors de question !

Jack : Je vois pas pourquoi !

Ten : Je te l'ai déjà dit !

Jack : C'est injuste, pourquoi toi seul tu aurais ce privilège !

Ten : Ne fais pas ton enfant de 5 ans Jack ! ça ne marche pas avec moi. Et d'ailleurs, je crois me souvenir que je te l'ai un peu bricolé.

Jack : Tu parles, je peux à peine faire 50 mètres avec.

Ten : C'est déjà beaucoup !

Ianto revenait avec les cafés et la bière.

Ianto : Ne me dites pas que vous vous disputez encore pour ce fichu bracelet ?

Jack : On ne se dispute pas, on discute !

Le Docteur leva les deux mains en l'air et les rebaissa dans un soigne d'abandon. Il avait eu trop de fois cette même discussion pour ne pas vouloir la continuer ici et maintenant.

Eirwen : Mais dites-moi, qu'avez vous fait entre vos voyages sur Terre ?

Ianto : Nous avons visité d'innombrables mondes et époques différents en compagnie du Docteur. Certains furent fantastiques, d'autres plus …

Ten : Excitants ?

Ianto : J'aurais dit dangeureux…

Ten : Mais le Danger est excitant Ianto, non ? L'inconnu, l'improbable, le mystérieux…

Ianto : Si vous le dites… Nous y avons vu tant de choses qu'il nous faudrait une vie entière pour le raconter. Puis, nous avons atterri sur une planète en proie à une guerre civile planétaire : Aliopolis. Nous fûmes pris dans les feux croisés des deux factions, et arrêtés pour « espionnage » par un groupe révolutionnaire extrémiste. Nous avons été enfermés durant plus de deux mois, sans avoir de nouvelles des uns ou des autres. Puis, coup de chance ou était-ce le destin, je ne sais pas, il se sont enfuis suite à une attaque de l'armée régulière qui nous a libéré. On s'est retrouvé à plus de 150 dans une cour. J'ai chercher longtemsp mes compagnons d'infortune des yeux, sans les voir. C'est Jack qui me retrouva, puis ensemble nous avons rejoint le Docteur qui nous attendait déjà près de son Tardis qu'il avait été rechercher dès qu'il était sorti. Et à peine étions nous en sûreté dans le Tardis, que Jack…

Ianto se tut et regarda son amant avec un sourire à faire fondre les glaces éternelles de l'Himalaya. Il avait prit la main de Jack dans les siennes et la serrait.

Jack : Je lui ai demandé de m'épouser.

Eirwen et Simon : QUOI ?

Jack et Ianto sortirent, de concert, de sous leur chemise, une chaîne à laquelle pendait un anneau.

Eirwen : Elles sont magnifiques.

Ten : Fabriquées par le meilleur maître ciseleur de Garak. Et il est très sélectif sur ces clients.

Simon : Elles sont en quelle matière ?

Ten : Diamantium, ça m'a coûté un bras cette affaire !

Jack : Oi ! c'est toi qui a proposé je te rappelle.

Ten (le taquinant) : J'avais pas le choix, j'étais le témoin !

Eirwen était fascinée par les alliances. Elles semblaient être faites en or blanc, mais à chaque mouvement, c'était une nouvelle couleur qui apparaissait. Celle De Ianto, était un peu plus fine que celle de Jack, mais sur les deux, se trouvaient gravé des lignes et dessins géométriques des plus merveilleux.

Eirwen : Elles sont splendides.

Ianto acquiesça, retira la chaîne de son cou et fit coulisser l'alliance dans la paume de sa main.

Ianto : Je pense qu'on peut la remettre maintenant.

Ianto glissa la bague sur son annulaire gauche, Jack lui, ne dit rien, mais imita les gestes que venait de faire Ianto et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Jack : Ne vous habituez pas à ça. Je vous préviens, demain je redeviens votre supérieur sadique et autoritaire !

Ils rirent à s'en faire mal aux côtes.

Ten : Ce fut une belle cérémonie, je dois le dire.

Ianto : Oui, on n'aurait jamais pu rêver plus bel endroit. Merci Docteur.

Eirwen était telle une petite fille de six ans devant un conte de fées, elle trépignait d'avoir plus de détails.

Eirwen : C'était où ? Dites- moi, je veux tout savoir !

Ianto : Dans le Tardis du Docteur.

Ten : Avec vue imprenable sur la cascade de la Méduse.

Eirwen : La cascade de la méduse ?

Ianto : Imagine une aurore boréale en mille fois plus beau et tu seras loin du compte.

Eirwen : Et après ?

Ianto : Nous avons quitté le Docteur pendant un moment. Nous nous sommes installés sur Julios, une planète ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à la Terre. Nous y sommes restés à peine quelques mois. C'était trop tranquille. Après une vie à traquer les aliens et à voyager avec le Docteur, il est impossible de recommencer une vie à zéro. Et puis Jack en Monsieur « je-veux-pas-bosser-pour-des-cons-qui-se-la-pête-et-qui-sont-dix-fois-plus-jeunes-que-moi-donc-je-reste-à-rien-faire »… Très peu pour moi. On a donc décidé de revenir à Cardiff, et c'est là que nous avons su pour ta mère. Plus de dix ans plus tard.

Jack : Nous avons donc décidé qu'il était temps pour nous de reformer Torchwood et de nous remettre au travail. Avec l'aide d'Unit, nous avons acheté le Millenium Stadium et y avons fait reconstruire le Hub en dessous. Il a fallu environ six mois pour le terminer et six autres mois pour raccorder le contrôleur à la faille, ce qui fait que nous avons été opérationnels en septembre 2092.

Ianto : Et c'est là que, grâce à la demande express de Martha à l'époque, Unit nous a restitué notre cher Myfawny.

Eirwen :Mais oui, j'avais oublié... c'est quoi Myfawny ?

Ianto; Je te le présenterai plus tard.

Jack: Il ne restait plus qu'à recruter. Simon fut le premier.

Simon : Tu veux dire « sauver » !

Simon se redressa sur sa partie de sofa et après une gorgée de café tiède, il commença son histoire.

Simon : J'étais un jeune étudiant français, cherchant à terminer sa thèse de doctorat à l'université de Cardiff. J'étudiais les mécanismes de sécurité des protocoles de routage des réseaux. Mais j'étais également un des Hackeurs les plus doués de ma génération, sans fausse modestie aucune. La journée, j'étudiais, mais le soir, je cherchais par tous les moyens à m'introduire dans les réseaux ultra-sécurisés des organisations gouvernementales et ... non gouvernementales. C'est comme ça que je suis tombé sur le réseau Unit. Et que j'y suis entré. Mais j'ai été repéré rapidement et arrêté tout aussi vite par une équipe de bérets rouges. Enfermé sans aucun recours possible, j'ai eu la visite d'un homme qui m'a proposé un marché... que je n'ai pu refuser. C'est comme ça que j'ai rejoint Jack et Ianto… enfin Will à l'époque !

Ianto : Puis ce fut au tour de Deirdre. Elle était médecin au Cardiff Memorial Hospital. Lors de sa garde durant la nuit la pire de l'année après celle du Nouvel An et Noël, comme elle aimait le dire, c'est à dire Hallowen, la police lui apporta le corps d'un soi-disant jeune déguisé en cro-magnon qui avait un peu trop bu et avait fini percuté par une voiture. L'inconnu était mort sur le coup et comme c'était relativement calme, elle avait fait l'autopsie immédiatement. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle pratiquait les incisions pour défaire le déguisement, quelque chose la tracassait. L'homme présentait les caractéristiques d'un véritable homme de la préhistoire, des arcades sourcilières très développées, un nez épaté et large, des mâchoires fortes et proéminentes, son corps était voûté et ses jambes incroyablement arquées.

Jack : Et c'est là que je lui ai parlé pour la première fois. Je lui ai expliqué la faille, les aliens, les incidents… Je lui ai raconté pour Torchwood et lui ait proposé une place en tant que médecin de l'équipe. Ce qui nous faisait défaut depuis quelques mois d'ailleurs et Ianto en avait marre de faire des allers-retours à l'hôpital. J'ai donc tenté le coup.

Eirwen : Mais si elle avait refusé ?

Jack : Je lui aurais offert une bière.

Eirwen : Bien évidemment.

Jack : Puis ce fut ton tour Eiry. Mais ça tu sais comment ça s'est passé.

Ianto : Voilà. C'est toute l'histoire de notre « vie ».

Eirwen : Et quelle histoire !

Ten : C'est pas tout ça, mais je vais y aller.

Jack : Déjà Doc ?

Ten : Oui, j'ai envie d'essayer d'aller sur Barcelonna. J'espère que cette fois-ci j'y arriverai. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois que je veux y aller, je me retrouve ailleurs. Enfin… Merci pour ce moment de repos en tous cas.

Ianto : Je vous accompagne. J'ai un cadeau pour vous.

Ten : un cadeau, pour moi ?

Ten embrassa Eirwen, serra la main de Simon et s'approcha de Jack. Il tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Jack : Reviens nous voir ! Ok ?

Ten : J'esayerai, entre deux voyages !

Jack : Et trouves-toi une compagne. Ça te réussit d'avoir de la compagnie !

Ten : Oui… Au revoir Jack !

Jack : à bientôt Doc !

Le Docteur et Ianto remontèrent dans la salle de centrale du Hub et se dirigèrent vers l'escalier menant à la surface et au fois arrivés en haut des escaliers, le Docteur ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il découvrit, dans le hall de sortie 10 conteneurs de cafés.

Ianto : J'y ai passé la nuit, mais j'ai réussi. J'espère que vous en aurez assez. Il doit y avoir environ 100 litres de cafés que vous pouvez conserver autant de temps que vous voulez. Ces conteneurs utilisent la même technologie que les tiroirs cryogéniques de la morgue. Le Café ne se détériorera pas d'un huon.

Ten : Merci Ianto. J'en connais un qui va être ravi.

Sur ces mots, Ten envoya les conteneurs rejoindre la cuisine du Tardis en un mouvement de tournevis sonic. Il salua le gallois resté sur le pas de la porte du Hub et entra dans son vaisseau. Deux secondes plus tard, il avait disparu.

Ianto appela Eirwen pour qu'elle vienne le rejoindre. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du Stade et pénétrèrent dans les couloirs vides. Des cris stridents se faisaient entendre.

Eirwen: Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Ianto: Myfawny, il a faim et me le fait comprendre.

Il passèrent par une pièce dans laquelle Ianto récupéra une barre de chocolat noir ainsi qu'un seau de viande fraîche dans un immense réfrigérateur.

Ianto: On y va ?

Eirwen: heu.. je sais pas si j'en ai encore envie.

Ianto: Il ne te mangera pas ... enfin je ne crois pas ...

Affolée, Eirwen suivit son ami qui sortait sur les gradins. Elle jetait des coups d'oeil inquiets à droite et à gauche, scrutant chaque recoins du stade. Ianto défit l'emballage de la barre de chocolat et la tendit en l'air. Ce que vit Eirwen, la laissa sans voix. Un ptérodactyle arrivait droit sur eux. Elle recula de quelques pas, mais Ianto lui dit de ne pas bouger. Myfawny ralenti son vol, s'immobilisa sur un des dossiers et sembla renifler la barre. Après une hésitation, il attrapa doucement le morceaux de chocolat et reparti.

Ianto: Je vais lui laisser la viande et on repart.

Eirwen: Mais ... Comment?

Ianto: Oh... il est arrivé par la faille un jour et Jack n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de tenter de l'apprivoiser et c'est sur moi que c'est tombé lorsqu'il a laissé tomber car il n'arrivait à rien. Et depuis, j'ai l'impression qu'il me prend pour sa mère!

Eirwen: Et personne ne le remarque voler?

Ianto: Le plafond du stade est un filtre de perception visuel et sonore. Et lorsque des Touristes veulent le visiter, on fait rentrer Myfawny sous la pelouse, dans une salle spéciale, le temps de la visite.

Eirwen et Ianto repartirent pour le Hub. C'était une journée que Eirwen n'allait pas oublier de sitôt.

**_suite dans l'épisode 4x06 : A New Member_**


End file.
